buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:RaijinSenshi19/Buddyfight Daily Decklist Development - Demons Always Lie
Hello, come one, come all, to a new and exciting instalment to the ever expanding articles of Daily Decklist Development! Today, I have changed into something more appropriate, as you might see. Because today...today my friends, we are looking at one of my own personal decks. That is right, I am going to cover Asmodai in today's article! And boy, there are so many things Asmodai can do these days. From having one of the most insane Impacts ever, to tanking in the form of a Size 3 centric deck, to even focusing on bouncing monsters with the new Triple D cards! So then... Shall we get started? Looking over the decklist again, this is more like one of the new Asmodai Pillars decks where you do not go full Asmodai-spam, but more-so try to incorperate the different aspects of 72 Pillars as possible. Something I love. Let us start with the star of the show: Ore Bunshin no Jutsu! Asmodai! This Asmodai is honestly broken in my honest opinion. You start by attacking with him and then you trade him in for any Asmodai of your choosing that reside inside of your drop zone, on top of having 2 critical for such an ability. The damage you manage to push out with this guy is just insane. And even if you do not attack with him, you can still call an Asmodai that suits the situation you are in. Like Boy Transformation! Asmodai, for example. Upon being called, this nifty Size 0 lets you ditch one card from your hand to bounce any monster your opponent controls. Combine this with a card like Speed Summon and you can counter-bounce practically anything. Then we have Dance! Asmodai and his ability to let you draw a card upon calling him. While he is a Size 2 and costs a gauge, he is still a good card to run because his stats are actually passable, and drawing cards is like the bread and butter of Magic World. Then we have Champion Wrestler Asmodai, which is a one-sided field nuke (when played correctly) with Double Attack strapped onto it. Then we get to the new Asmodai monsters which I really really like. Starting with Asmodai Sensei, which has a hefty cost of needing you to pay 2 gauge and returning a 72 Pillars monster you control to your hand, but what you get is totally worth it. He is structically the same as his original version, Demon Lord, Asmodai except he has an extra critical on top of it. But the fun starts when we look at his ability. The original Asmodai needed you to discard a card to use his Dangerous Back-Drop. With Asmodai Sensei, you get that just by calling him. And then, if you happen to have 3 other 72 Pillars cards on your side, you can then freely destroy any card your opponent controls. Yes, any card. Set spell, monster, item, set Impact. Anything you wish to destroy, Asmodai will deal with it. The only problem is how easy this is dealt with, because the opponent can easily counter-destroy any 72 Pillars monster you have to make that ability wiff...but we will get into why that is not an issue later. Then we have Asmodai, Diabolical Sparta Teachings, the Impact Monster variant of Asmodai, and this thing packs a punch. By paying 2 gauge and placing any amount of Magic World monsters you control into his soul, you can call this baddie, and when he is called, you bunch all of your opponent's monsters and deal damage equal to the amount of cards returned. Did I mention he has Soulguard? This Asmodai is backed by so much defensive support, it would be criminal to not try him out if you manage to find space for him. And the best part is that he is not restricted to 72 Pillars! You can even run him in Shadow Shade and Wizard decks! With a max potential of 3 Soul naturally, he is not leaving anytime soon. I just love this card so much. To support Asmodai we have Street Racer, Eligos, which is kinda a 2-of staple in a lot of decks because of the ability to just deny your opponent from attack as they wish, not to mention the guy can be used over and over if you manage to get back the life you spend...which you will. And then we also have Shux, a new 72 Pillars that lets you draw a card each time he attacks (once per turn), if you have 2 or more other 72 Pillars on your side. Pretty nifty to build up hand or get it back after using Champion Wrestler. And as I said: Drawing cards = Bread and butter. But hey, let us not forget that any Magic World deck needs their spells, no? Let us start with 2 spesific cards. BAR King Solomon is a 72 Pillars set spell that costs 1 gauge to set and makes your opponent discard a card each time they increase the size of their hand outside of their Start Phase. So you can Magical Goodbye or use Boy Transform to bounce a card to their hand, and now they have to discard a card. Which is pretty good, especially against Dragon Ein. Then we have Emergency Treatment "Neverland", which is another 72 Pillars set spell, which increases your life by 1 each time a card is returned to your hand. Remember Eligos and the cost of Asmodai Sensei? Yeah, this card lets you take even more advantage off of those cards, and you can even bounce your own stuff with Magical Goodbye if needed! Let me go back to Asmodai Sensei real quickly...remember what I said about the opponent counter-destroying your monsters to stop him from activating? Turns out that spells and items are not as easy to counter-destroy! And there is our little key combo piece for a lot of 72 Pillars: The set spells. Remember that people. The set spells are some of your best friends in Magic World. Well, at least the 72 Pillars variants. Magical Goodbye, Nice one!, Solomon's Shield, all at 4 for obvious reasons. Magical Glue is ran at 2 because it is a hit-or-miss kinda card. In certain match-ups it is amazing, in others it stinks, which is why it is at two. Never Say Never, just a good 2-of tech for the times when you need it. Mind of Hardcore is our primary source of gauge in the deck otherwise, and getting 3 gauge for 1 card is always good. Lastly we have the Item of the deck, which is the Magical Book, Goetia, an item that can attack even if you have a center monster, at the cost of 1 gauge, and turns into a 5000 Power, 2 Crit weapon of mass destruction if you have 3 additional 72 Pillars on your field. Pretty good stuff. Asmodai decks are hard to reccomend to new players as there are a lot of things you can do, and a lot of things you might want to do, but if you are jsut starting out, I suggest snatching up the Asmodai Trial deck and some copies of Magical Goodbye, Solomon's Great Barrier and Saturday Night Devil Fever. It makes for a newbie deck to get you introduced to Magic World. Otherwise, Asmodai decks are kinda expensive as all his forms are RR or above...with an exception of the Impact Monster. These kinda decks require devotion, but do check it out if you ever get the chance. You will not regret it! And with that said, I hope you all enjoyed and/or found this article helpful. As I have said, Magic World has a lot of cards that you want to run, but it is all about getting the right balance. Sometimes you might even want to run few copies of cards and have the risk of not getting the full value out of your deck every single game...however, that is a risk we all chose to make. Hope you all have a good day, and let us enjoy this weekly episode of Buddyfight Triple D! Peace out~ Category:Blog posts